


The Fouth Kind

by Yumenoorchestra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenoorchestra/pseuds/Yumenoorchestra
Summary: Kyungsoo is just a weirdo who got weird friends and an even weirder family.Jongin is just a fuck boy, who got other fucker friends and comes from a f…rich family.He enjoys pure type of beautiful faces… like Kyungsoo’s. Who happens to be a boy, who enjoys authentic people… unlike Kim Jongin.But when the latter becomes his costumer, he can't really avoid that obsessive fucktard… such a shame.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again…  
> GIVING BIRTH TO ANOTHER STORY WHEN I M STILL INTO OTHERS.  
> But I couldn't help it… yeah….  
> Moreover I needed a light kind of story besides the three other “heavy” ones I'm writing, only one is on aff though. MKAAAAY. I NEEDED IT.  
> That one will be simply a school life easy going story.  
> I really don’t know where this is going though, just sorted out the main backgrounds and the general plot haha.  
> Haha..  
> Ha….  
> Nop. I'm a bad author. Forgive me.  
> Bye ‘-‘

A usual day.

Faking. Faking that messily wore necktie, crumpled clothes and bed hair, as if he had waited the very last moment to wake up and quickly got ready to go to school.

In fact, he usually woke up about two hours before he had to leave home.

Taking his time to take breakfast in that empty house, then exercised, particularly for his abdominal muscles which started to show up slowly, too slowly for his taste even though he couldn"t do anything about it, being a sixteen years old teenager. After what he would take a long shower, look at his reflection in the mirror for about ten good minutes, to end up processing to fix that "I'm so hot and handsome but I didn't intend to be" style, basically. Which implied rumpled clothes and messy hair, without forgetting to add some invisible looking make-up, which covered some pimples and other imperfections, and mostly emphasized those "bedroom eyes" he took great care of.

All well calculated. All looking sexily careless. He knew how people loved him the most.

To finish, he worked out his smile, stating again that in fact, he looked good.

A pretty usual day for Kim Jongin.

# *

On his usual three minutes walk to school, he noticed some stares, sometimes insistent, of girls passing by. Good, he liked getting more self-confidence from the morning.

Reaching school, he joined his girlfriend of the moment, received taps on his back and other more violent ones from some of his friends and it was already time to go to class, because Kim Jongin almost always arrived around five minutes before the ring bell. The only times he was late was these days where he found himself looking hotter than usual, then wanting everyone to look at him when he entered the classroom.

That day, his first class was english, and he had almost forgotten the seat next to him was empty, thanks to his stupid so called Chanyeol of a friend who had decided to opt for another class at the last minute, because after all he really sucked in english, so why not try spanish instead. As if it would change anything for him, Jongin had pinpointed, to no avail.

Well, not as if nobody would join him. Everyone liked him.

And that last thought was soon to be confirmed as suddenly the chair near him creaked.

But when he happily turned his head to greet his new enlish classmate, he was kind of perplexed to find out an unknown boy. He was all prepared to meet a cute girl instead, or at least a well-known face.

As he kept staring, the guy's eyes eventually met his, after what the latter seemed like frozing instantly, Jongin being then engulfed by a very disturbingly fixed look.

And from then on already, he felt it wasn't exactly like a usual day anymore.

Because usually, Jongin was talkative, knew how to start a conversation and most of all, he wouldn't feel his heart missing a beat, maybe two, to get significantly faster, even for some seconds. Especially when looking at another dude.

Yet he could easily blame those deep pupils, who seemed like sucking up his soul, baring him naked, preventing him to think about a proper talk and forcing him on a daze. Very strong indeed.

"Hh, shit..."

Was the sweet words that broke his trance, as the guy stopped staring and heaved a long sigh. And even if Jongin could only stutter a "w-what", the other didn't answer, simply fixing the board. If he should have felt a bit uncomfortable or at least confused by the situation, Jongin couldn't help but be distracted by the boy's profile. Distracted by long and thick eyelashes, straight yet button nose, plump rosy lips, fair skin which was highlighted by so soft looking dark hair, falling in a messy way around a small face and dainty features.

After all, if his heartbeat got disturbed for another dude, it wasn't for nothing. He was not the one who would deny pure artwork, mainly when it was such a particular one. The more he looked at it, the more it was stunning, dazzling, almost infuriating.

Jongin had never considered himself as beautiful. Even when all prepared, he might tell he got a handsome face; but overall he would think he was just okay. His body was there to catch up, part of the reason why he kept taking care of it. To put it simply, Jongin was hot, and he knew that for a fact.

But that boy he was gawking at got a natural kind of beauty. A very pure one.

And if he had already met some girls who were also a part of this, it was still pretty rare, and still couldn't be compared to that boy.

Everything in that face was put in all the right places, the right shapes, as if someone had worked during hours and hours onto it, reflecting on how to paint that master piece into completion, so nothing would feel wrong. This was just perfect. Though the difference from the other beauties Jongin had crossed path with was this perfection wasn't the one that ended up being boring to look at. His kind was so much more specific, so peculiar that Jongin wouldn't even be surprised if some people didn't think about that guy as being "beautiful".

For its part, he couldn't help but admire, really.

"You're so beautiful..." He blurted out, but couldn't even feel embarrassed by having done so. It was just the pure truth after all. Who was he to deny that obvious fact?

Still the boy snorted. "Too bad, I can't return you the compliment."

Rude. So fucking rude. Kind of unexpected too. That mouth didn't match that face in the end, for sure... Or maybe it did.

And while Jongin's pride felt momentarily crushed, his mind was pleased. While having the need to punch that damned pretty face who didn't even bore to look at him, still staring at the board as if nothing happened, something stirred up inside, making him excited.

If anyone, girls or boys, would have felt shy, embarrassed, pleased, flirty, and so goes on from the compliment, that guy was just being a little shit. Pretty new kind on every aspect, indeed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a usual day, after all..." he murmured, to eventually talk louder. "Why are you being so rude? A simple 'thanks' would be enough you know?"

Another quiet snort, other rude words. "I absolutely don't feel like thanking you."

Wow. Did that guy had a grudge against him? Jongin didn't even know him.

Well, he would find out. Thus during the class, he kept trying to start a decent conversation, though never receiving any answer. He never knew he got so much skill in monologue.

"If you have something to say then say it. You seem like hating me already, how is it possible?"

"Well if there's nothing going on let's talk! I hate to not talk with my classmates, so boring. Don't you think so? And do not pretend that class is interesting enough to not at least answer me properly. Why are you so rude anyway? Well to say the truth it's still better than you ignoring me."

"You're a newcomer right? What's your name?"

"Seriously I can be sure I never saw you before. You're returning to school only now right? You weren't here the first week were you?"

"Took time to move maybe? Sudden divorce? Or you're a part of those people who leave and decide to start a whole new life again. Maybe your girlfriend dumped you? Did you get bullied badly ? DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT BULLIED. You're right don't tell, this is private life. Takes time to know people. But I wanna know your name at least... Come on tell me... won't kill you! Don't be so mean!"

Kyungsoo felt like exploding. Couldn't the great Kim fucking Jongin shut the fuck up? How was he able to talk so much anyway, to just tell bullshit and what the heck, that guy would be fucking a fly before he'd let himself being bullied... Scratch that. Jongin would certainly shag even a fly.

Why did he try to dig so much? In a normal world, Kim Jongin was the publicly cool guy saying cool things and was more the type to let people be fascinating by his little person rather than being interested enough to another being to be SO DAMN ANNOYING.

Or at least it was what Kyungsoo had previously deduced... Something was wrong. Or maybe Jongin knew?

"MISS! What's that guy's name?"

WAS HE FUCKING SERIOUS. Kyungsoo could bet his face had turned a deep angered and embarrassed red right away. Even if Jongin had to go and stand in front of the classroom to do some english exercises instead of getting an answer, Kyungsoo wanted so badly to grab the fucker's hair to destroy the desk with his face he almost started shivering.

"But wait. If you're new you should have introduced yourself when entering right? Did you? Maybe you were here the first week after all. Wait that's not possible. Or is it possible you could have..."

BLATHERING BLATHERING BLATHERING. Kyungsoo couldn't believe he was at it again. The moment he went back to his seat, Jongin had continued his constant talking harassment, and there he was, following him after classes. How could he still have things to say? Why girls loved that fucktard so much? How his little sister had turned dumb enough to be blinded and fall into that stupid trap of pretty body feat faked person?

He couldn't believe it. This was a big joke. HE was the biggest joke.

And when Jongin grabbed his right elbow, telling him to slow down his steps, Kyungsoo lost his shits.

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME." Kyungsoo almost growled, "Especially with those dirty hands of yours."

Okay, that guy had definitely something against him, Jongin thought. The boy litterally took three steps away and was now glaring at him with a clearly repulsed expression. And as Jongin opened his mouth to ask what was the problem, the other interrupted him definitely.

"I'm not a freshman, I was in that exact same school last year. I haven't been bullied or some other shits you so not brilliantly imagined, I had just decided to repeat the first year. I wasn't here during the first week of classes because I went to a music festival instead. I'm Do Kyungsoo, but I swear you won't need it in ANY case, as I'd never answer you fucker if you try to call me. And you've already told to my precious little sister she was "so beautiful" before you've laid her several times to finally dump her because you sorry ass said you couldn't fall for her as much as she did and you didn't deserve her, yet seemed like you deserved some of her friends as you were screwing them just afterwards. She was just fourteen. I despise your kind so much and if you insist on talking to me again I will break your balls and crush your filthy penis once and for all."

Thus, pretty boy turned around curtly and walked away, leaving Jongin only able to gape at the empty space before him. 

He was brought back to reality by a heavy weight over his shoulder, followed by another one surrounding his neck.

"What's up man? You're litterally drooling on yourself and at that moment I don't think even your biggest fan would find it sexy. To be honest."

Jongin looked up at Chanyeol's raised brows, thinking.

Do Kyungsoo then. Well, at least he had answered, though Jongin didn't take in everything as he was way too distracted by the way these lips were forming words, the way those eyes stared so vehemently at him, the way that velvety voice was still so sweet even when being waved by such an acerbic tone.

He couldn't tell why he was granting so much attention to such details as he was downright insulted, but he could easily blamed his deep love for beauty. And Kyungsoo was one of a kind.

"Wow. Did that brain of yours definitely left for fuckland?"

Jongin eventually smirked to the somehow concerned looking Chanyeol. "Nah, not that. Let's say something really good just came up. Still trying to process how much fun I'm gonna have."

Because how was he going to have fun? He could recognize that frenzy bubble growing inside his guts, but still couldn't figure out what to do with it. If Kyungsoo was a girl, he would have probably just try to lay her, but that was a very special case . Very new. Very unusual.

He grinned, thinking how succulent that sole word sounded like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to let you know : I DONT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED. Characters living by themselves let's say.

"No but let's be serious for a minute : If I don't know how to do it, well, I CAN NOT do it. Doesn't that make sense?? Ok I could just write down meaningless crap, but guess what THIS WOULD BE USELESS aaand lots of lost time for me AND for her. Do I ask her to sing as well as me, huh? Do I? No wait, this is stupid. Better than that. Do someone ask her to sing a song she doesn't know?? Nope, that would just be dumb. That IS my point."

"Do you think she'd try?"

"If she does then I may try too then."

"But who is she guys?"

"Mrs Kwon! Hhhh you never listen to me!"

"No but who is she?"

"Your math teacher, Sehun."

"I've got math classes?"

"But if she tries to fly out from the window I won't though. Still stupid."

"OH I BEG you, can you guys just stop blabbering nonsense shit so fast in a row when I'm hanging out with you? PLEASE? Just please."

Kyungsoo, Wheein and Sehun glanced at Moonbyul, laying their eyes on her for some seconds as if taking her request into consideration. Wheein finally put an end to it. "Wait wait dear, I need to conclude first : I don't like mrs Kwon. Always forcing me to resolve her incomprehensible shitty problems, embarrassing me in front of everybody." Wheein huffed, still super annoyed.

"Anyway who is she seriously, are you sure I know her?"

"You do Sehun for everyone' sake." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know any math teacher who can sing around here."

"Would be great though... A math teacher singing." Kyungsoo thought out loud, not bothering clearing Sehun's mistake.

"But even if-

"GUYS"

The three of them looked at Moonbyul again, eventually started to talk with her about something including her totem animal out of the blue.

Kyungsoo and his two closest friends never made any sense anyway. From the other's point of view, at least. The three of them were so used to be together they didn't need to explain their thoughts out, thus kept on skipping part of their conversation which ended up sounding like a total mess to newbies' ears. Problem was they acted that way with everybody, as in, suddenly spacing out and talking nonsense.

Nonetheless, they became quite popular in their own kind. Lots called them the "weirdos group", not in a bad way though.

Maybe it was because of their serene and warm vibes, or their very natural selves. Because if that type of individuals was already usually rare, in their age bracket an authentic person was even more unlikely to be find. In their age group, people are growing up, searching themselves, discovering, the time where most of them are very aware of others' stares, and tend to fit in with the mass so they wouldn't be excluded, or do the extreme opposite, just to be argumentative.

Still, with the trio, it was different. They were sweating genuineness by every pores, and accepted people as they were... save for people that wronged people they loved.

And even if they were in their own special world, it wasn't unusual for others to hang out with them. They have that kind of relaxed atmosphere, even though from time to time, they could be annoying, like when someone felt the need to understand what was going on.

Well, the fact that they were pretty had also something to do about their popularity, obviously. Not that type of show-off-bright-prettiness, more like something rather subtle, but when noticed, impossible to be ignored anymore, and never fading.

They were not unaware of that fact. They were not unaware of things, basically. Even if they could easily be mistaken.

Thus, Kyungsoo was far away from being unaware of Jongin's fixed gazes. It had been a week since their first and hopefully last talk, and if Jongin seemed to have got it, he still wouldn't stop staring.

It's true that Kyungsoo didn't mention anything including no stare, but it was annoying as hell and crept him off in a way.

He had thought about ordering him to stop, but that would mean sharing a conversation.

"Kyung!... Kyuuunggie~~!... Gui-gui... Guillot-

"Did you really... Again?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, looking at Wheein with a raised eyebrow.

"But you kept spacing out..."

"You're absolutely very cute, but I kind of want to kick you right now."

"I'm cute too right Soo? I bet I'm even cuter. Tell me I'm the cutest."

"You're the cutest."

It started to be funny how much Sehun kept playing all childish with him. He was a year younger than him, but now was already becoming so much manlier, taller of about ten centimeters, broader yet slender, from body to face. Now Kyungsoo seemed so much younger than him, and he knew his chubby face with big round eyes didn't help his case.

They had met when he was five, and it was funny how Sehun had taken a like to him at the very first time, following him everywhere like a fluffy smiley ball, while being such a pest with anybody else. He had even overworked himself during a whole year so he could skip a year and be with Kyungsoo. He managed to do so.

For a long time he didn't want him to have other friends, and the first person he had ever accepted was the fierce, back then very boyish Wheein, who had been strong enough to fight him. He got calmer with time and soon became just a kind boy, even though he still wouldn't accept Kyungsoo praising other people without having done so to him, and some other things.

Kyungsoo just followed his wishes. In fact he just didn't like seeing Sehun sulking or sad because of him. Except that since he came back to school a week ago, Sehun kept sulking. Last year indeed, Kyungsoo got wind of the fact his school was going to open a music option, which had been prepared with great care. In their small city, it was the first high-school offering that option, and seeing Kyungsoo's future project he had decided to seize the opportunity. He then repeated a year, so he could choose that music option. Thus, he had spent a very tourist year at school. Problem was that, obviously, Sehun had immediately wanted to repeat a year too. And it took all Kyungsoo's persuasive might and many arguments to let Sehun hear that it'd be stupid to start over again only to have music classes with him when he wasn't even interested in it in the first place. Kyungsoo eventually won the battle, but the other, spending his classes without Kyungsoo, wouldn't have any of it : so he was sullking.

Moreover, seeing that Wheein who was one year younger than Kyungsoo too was now sharing classes with the boy instead of him was unbearable, unfair, unbelievable.

"Yeah, he's staring again."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo blinked at Wheein, now out of his thoughts.

"That Jongin boy. He's staring again, man."

"Oh. I know."

Kyungsoo looked up once again, though he didn't need to check anymore as he could tell by then when he felt himself being take in by fuckboy's eyes.

"Seriously, do you think I should like, show off my genital parts right now to make him feel bad." He started, deep in thoughts as he was looking straight back at the other boy sitting three tables away for them, around the middle of the cafeteriat.

"You've got to admit he looks very nice." Wheein added, now looking too.

"You HAVE to admit." Moonbyul pinpointed, joining the staring contest.

"He would never dare to look at me again without seeing it in his thoughts, then would just stop. Something like that."

"He's looking sooo intensely Kyungsoo for fuck sake."

"And then I will finish him by putting it over his head as he would be on his kneels, crying, and I'll-"

"There he goes again..." Moonbyul rolled her eyes.

"KYUNG! I'll do it for you, but please don't bare yourself because of that useless fucktard.. Not good, I tell you, not good soo." Sehun blabbered out suddenly looking very panicked, to finally calm down and glare at Kim Jongin, as he started to move his hands close to his pants. And as Moonbyul and Wheein screamed their lungs out while grabbing his hands for him to stop, Kyungsoo burst out laughing, totally forgetting about slapping Jongin's face and patting Sehun's blond hair instead, to which the latter threw his long arms around Kyungsoo and hold him close. And he just let it be, as always. Because it felt comfortable and warm.

He really loved his friends.

# *

Jongin didn't really love Kyungsoo's friends.

Even if his eyes had stayed glued to that beautiful person, he had noticed the individuals surrounding Kyungsoo turning one by one to look at him, and it didn"t feel pleasant but weird. As for the blond dude near Kyungsoo who had litterally eye killed him then Kyungsoo had LAUGHED SO LOUDLY and TOUCH the guy with a so BRIGHT smile and the latter was now hugging him freely.

Wow.

Gay? Jongin asked to himself. It's not like he felt disgusted by the idea, more like he couldn't really get it. Like, girls were so beautiful, and what healthy man would choose another man without any sign of boobs and cute pussy? Instead being rewarded by some flat hairy abdomen and a... dick. Just the idea gave him goosebumps, not the good ones though. How could a man could have the desire to touch that, more than a so soft girl's body? For fun, or some experiences why not... but no.

They couldn't even have children anyway. Wasn't it a good proof it wasn't natural?

They may just be testing things out and end up with a girl. If not, they were definitely weirdos.

A funny thing suddenly popped out into his mind. Because it was very fun that blond friend of Kyungsoo seemed to look at Jongin like some threat, acting like a too possessive potential boyfriend. And the idea of a jealous for nothing friend, or boyfriend, made him laugh already. The idea of a very angered Kyungsoo because of it was pretty sweet too. But most of all, the idea of a Kyungsoo who would develop an interest in him was the sweetest idea of all.

Because the more Jongin looked at the boy, the more he absolutely didn't seem like the type to lose his nerves easily. Of course, he felt flattered to have been the cause of it. But, seeing the boy always either adorning that nonchalent expression or smiling, hearing lots of people talking about him and his friends like some very cool group, was kind of new and tempting. What's so cool about them? And who was pretty face boy? And it was frustrating. Because it seemed like Jongin was the only fucking one Kyungsoo wouldn't even consider as a human being, but just as some useless poop.

In a certain way, that made him feel the need to proove something to the boy, like he wasn't just anybody.

He had been surprised when Chanyeol and Kris, who had entered high school the year before, knew all too well who the boy and his blond friend were. Apparently, the little group had a certain popularity since a long time ago. But Jongin had always been on the top level of popularity, and now maybe he wasn't? It was something very important to him. And so that wasn't conceivable.

"DUDE."

After getting close to some heart attack because of the massive punch he received from Chanyeol, Jongin was distracted from his staring and glared at the latter, rubbing his arm.

"Soooo seriously man. You should decide what to do about that guy, because I swear to whoever is listening I can't bear your damn creepy stares anymore."

Jongin's glare changed into a bored look. His glance passed over his other friends, noticing that Kris seemed like waiting for some answers too, and that Lay didn't gave a care, as always. He eventually went back to his stare session over pretty boy, much more interesting in his point of view.

"I think I came up with something..." he finally broke the silence, not very inclined to give a further explanation, which didn't satisfied his friends as after a while, Kris heaved a deep sigh.

"So...?"

"Well, so... " Jongin continued, feeling they wouldn't let him in peace. "The thing is I thought he would be so pissed of me staring all the time that he would end up telling me so." Now that it was out of his brain, it seemed weird. What was the plan already?

"Well, so... you could like, still talk to him even if he told you not to?" Chanyeol suggested, fixing him with an expression that said "obviously".

"Not that I wanna sound like a wimp, but if you had seen him back when he told me to NOT and NEVER EVER AGAIN talk to him, I swear you wouldn't try again without having come up with a good plan."

This time, it seemed to catch Lay's interest. "He scared you?"

"No of course not." Jongin tried. "but if I go and talk to him, I know he'd just yell at me again and it'd be useless."

"And I'm sure he'd be able to follow me home and cut my balls during my sleep", he concluded, mumbling.

"But why do you want to talk to him?" Lay inquired. Jongin simply laughed, slightly embarrassed, saying it was a secret.

Actually, he didn't know very well why he did want to interact with Do Kyungsoo, except he wished to mess up the boy pretty much, him and his basic little world. He had briefly thought about bullying, but the idea didn't quite satisfied him. Whatever, he didn't want to think so much about the whole thing.

All he knew was the more he was staring, the more he wanted to disturb.

"Hmm..." Lay smiled, "I see. Then why does he want to cut your balls?"

"Just a story with me banging his sister, apparently." Jongin answered with a wave of his hand.

Chanyeol hit the table. "Dude?? Of course THIS is important!"

"Calm your tits... It's not."

"It IS! This is the reason why the boy doesn't talk to you! Who was that girl?" Jongin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well at least maybe TRY to remember??"

"Why the hell in the end? I wouldn't do anything about it. Seriously, I won't be sorry over some hook up. Anyway I don't know any "Do" in my repertoire... I think."

As Chanyeol was rolling his eyes, Lay raised his eyebrows : "Do? As in Do Kyungsoo?"

This caught Jongin off guard, and he abruptly turned his head towards Lay who was directing his eyes at Kyungsoo, the latter standing up to leave the cafeteria.

"This boy?" Lay pointed at said man for a confirmation.

"Yes? ... Do you know him?"

"Not really." He stated, then went back on eating.

"... AND?"

"And I don't really know him?"

"LAY" The latter smiled lightly at Jongin's firm tone.

"But he has music classes with that Kim Jongdae guy, known as "Chen" " he finally elaborated.

"The one who wouldn't stop talking to you in science classes?" Chanyeol demanded.

"The same, who wants to know everything about everybody. Well, lastly he doesn't try to inquire so much about me as he keeps rambling about a certain Do Kyungsoo in his music classes who'd be a fierce opponent."

They were all startled when Jongin suddenly stood up, his chair rattling over the ground and left.

# *

Jongin caught Chen just before his lesson, and greeted him with a big smile adorning his face. The boy gave him a weird look in return, as it was the second time the other ever spoke to him, the first one not being an exceptionally cheerful one.

He sighed, understanding. "So, I suppose you want something in particular?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin came to an agreement with Chen without much difficulties. After all the latter's pleasure was to investigate people, especially when in exchange, his secret would be kept.

In the end of middle school indeed, the first time Jongin spoke to him was to reveal he knew about his homosexuality. He had simply stated that fact then left, but Chen had got the message : he must not investigate Kim Jongin. Even if the temptation was strong, seeing that Jongin must have something to hide to spend time finding out Chen's secret, that didn't seem worthwhile. He wouldn't put his secret at risk.

So his only satisfaction had been to know the famous Kim Jongin was in fact surprisingly secret. 

And when Chen saw the boy waiting for him before the classroom this time, he knew it wasn't for the sake to say hi.

In the end, the demand wasn't that bad. He just had to find out some private informations on his best rival in his music classes. The blackmail could have been worst as he had even started to take care about the Kyungsoo's case way before Jongin's request, but what he had already found out was nothing tasty enough.

# *

It took Chen only three sessions of music classes to detect something potentially interesting.

The fact is Kyungsoo was not exactly someone on his guard, as he didn’t seem to have something to hide. Chen had come to get on with him and that task had absolutely not been difficult either, seeing that the boy was an easy-going and open-minded person. He had immediately accepted to give Chen singing advices as he was flattered by the demand, and had asked him the same thing back. That way, they hung out together after music classes for about an hour, to help each others and talk about music, and Chen sincerely enjoyed it even though the boy could be somehow weird at times.

The third time though, on Friday, Kyungsoo seemed pretty much in a hurry after classes, and as Chen asked him to stay, he excused himself and blabbered out something about “work”.

Chen keen senses didn't let that information fall into deaf ears. Because what kind of job could they find at their young age? It barely ever happened, save for some family's connections type of cases. 

“You got a job?”

Kyungsoo looked back at him, avoiding eye contact, a strange smile over his lips.

“Family’s thing, you know... Sorry again, see you next time!" he briefly answered, hastily leaving afterwards.

# *

Jongin had started to lose patience after only two weeks with nothing new. The whole situation begun to be tainted by that old monotony smell he has come to dislike, despite the fact he was mastering in that lifestyle not long before. By now he apparently had a hard time standing routine, and it was a disappointment when it included Kyungsoo, the triggering factor of the refreshing feel, the new thing that started to feel old already.

Even if he couldn't deny how lovely it still felt to look at this face, when he should feel tired of it by then after so much staring.

But when Chen texted him that something came up, his initial enthusiasm hit him all over again and he almost jumped happily – actually he did. It was enough to give him the patience to wait for the next message.

# *

The next friday, Kyungsoo quickly left school again, and Chen knew what he had to do.

He followed him like a professional stalker, in the bus, then in the train. He was becoming more and more excited as the train went by, distancing them more and more from the original point. After more than an hour, Kyungsoo stopped by a city Chen knew by name as it was the closest large town to their city.

Chen tracked the boy around, trying to remember the path, until he saw him entering some ancient looking place, which didn't seem to be anything in particular except a house of some rich family. He still went closer, already feeling a bit disillusioned, when something caught his eyes :

THE SEVENTH HEAVEN.

Capslock letters, clearly written over the facade. Chen blinked twice, his eyes then roaming over the letters again then going down, reading a listing of different entry cost. 

His mouth was hanging open after a little research about that place on the web, and he sure didn't regret to have come all the way until there.

Mission accomplished.

# *

While Jongin was getting ready to go clubbing, his phone buzzed, signaling a message. He still finished his doings, not bothering to look at it immediately.

To say he was delighted to read Chen's text afterwards was an understatement.

"Mission accomplished." it simply said, a link displayed at the bottom, with a little add that said "go there tonight", and that was enough to stir up his excitement.

Jongin opened the link and discovered a professional blog of a striptease club. 

He gawked at it, not even reading, until his brain suddenly woke up and linked that with Kyungsoo. With a blank face, he walked like a robot until his bed, took his pillow, threw his face into it, and screamed. After what he stood up laughing like a maniac and that was when he decided he needed to calm down, a big smile resting on his face.

He then checked himself up and down in the mirror one last time, concluding he was hot enough in those tight black pants, boots and leather jacket. The boy then cancelled his plans for the night without a second thought and called a taxi : it was nice to have money, he thought, smiling.

# *

At 9:03 pm, he was standing in front of the club, taking his time to appreciate its facade. It was elegant and luxurious, an ancient and well maintained stone manor which didn't let out any clue about its real function, save for its name written proudly in black bold letters above the main door, surrounded by two tinted vast windows.

Jongin climbed up the three stairs leading to the huge front door, beginning to wonder if he needed a password or something seeing that it looked like a very private place.

He found out it mostly required a certain living standard when he paid for the entrance, after have entered without knocking, as stipulated. He was standing inside a hall, and the receptionist who was by then giving his change didn't even ask for an identity card or anything really.

Just like that, Jongin was allowed to enter. He passed by an archway, walked along a long corridor, went up a staircase and stopped in front of another door. The atmosphere was kind of heavy, and it took him some seconds, maybe minutes, to finally open the door.

The view offered to him was kind of stunning, but most of all very peculiar. The victorian style that was still very present in that room was mixed with a rock'n'roll vibe due to some of its decoration and the music. The dominant colors was a dark purple blended with red, the lighting subdued. The whole atmosphere was supported by the music, just loud enough so people could forget more about the outside life, forget about time, but could still talk without screaming at the top of their lungs.

Jongin moved forward inside the room, observing. Lots of well dressed men, some very chic girls too, were siting here and there on what looked like very comfortable sofas, some of them admiring a strip show unfolding on a stage around the middle of the room. Apart from that show, there were striptease bars placed around the place randomly, like the sofas. Most of the latters were arranged in a U form, with a coffee table in the middle, and when looking closely Jongin noticed girls which didn’t look like to be a part of the costumers, sitting pretty close to them, wearing sexier but not vulgar kind of clothes with a good amount of leather and matching the general atmosphere of the club. 

Jongin kept walking around when he spotted him : Do Kyungsoo was sitting on one of those U placed sofas, very closeby a rich mature looking man, who was holding him around his waist. The man was playing cards with three others, and Kyungsoo was taking part of the game, letting the other hold him tightly without an ounce of uneasiness, allowing him to murmur things close to his ear from time to time. Jongin watched the scene like it was some distant paranormal movie, stuck on the spot.

Kyungsoo was speaking with a nonchalant attitude, apparently making the other laugh, when suddenly the man moved closer to him if possible, and his hand on Kyungsoo's waist rubbed the spot a bit before going down to reach the thigh, stoking it firmly. Kyungsoo only gave a little smug smile at that, keeping on the game.

After some minutes, he bowed lightly at the costumers, seemingly excusing himself, and the man kissed his neck slowly, while his free hand reached the boy's leather black jeans and slid some cash underneath the hem. Kyungsoo responded with a grin and a kiss on the other's cheek, then finally moved to stand up.

That’s when Jongin went out of his trance, his heartbeat loud and heavy, looking around hastily to decide he needed a drink and headed for the bar still in a daze.

He couldn’t believe it. Just what was just that? He felt so many different things he couldn’t even sort anything out. There may have been disgust, shock, that for sure. He felt sick, not really understanding about what exactly.

But something was topping every little feelings clearly, and Jongin could recognize it well as excitement. Or was it excitation? He furiously rubbed his face at that last ridiculous reflection. Anyhow that whole turmoil was probably due to the fact this Kyungsoo boy was way more surprising and interesting than he seemed to be already. He wondered what's more there was to discover, what's more he could do, what he was even doing here in the end.

The previous ridiculous idea popped out from nowhere again, but that was definitely way too crazy to even think more about it.

That situation was crazy, anyway.

Jongin breathed deeply and composed himself again, he needed to focus. He turned his head around to search for any barman behind the counter when he saw Kyungsoo, precisely serving a drink.

Jongin blinked. What was he in the end? Escort-boy? Barman? 

He suddenly had an uncontrollable fit of laugher, his face burried in his hands. He still didn't even talk to the boy nor did anything in particular and it already felt like the most psycho night he have ever had.

He calmed down, now smiling widely, and took his chance when Kyungsoo came nearer to him. 

"Hey, mister, please!" Jongin called for him, waving his arm.

Kyungsoo turned his head towards him with a smile, opening his mouth as to answer and suddenly froze when his eyes caught the sight of a very known face.

“What could you recommand me as brown beer? It's my first time here.” Jongin smirked, leaning over the counter casually with his tilted head resting on both of his hands, engulfing the view of a very frozen pretty boy.

Oh how good the situation now felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm well, this is quickly proofread and this is short! Wouhou~~ It's the first time I'm writing a story with two point of view, I mean, in the same chapter, in that way. You know what I mean? I know you know. I still don't know if I like it, I may change afterwards haha.
> 
> I admit I really don't wanna think too much about my writing with this story, that including my english, seeing that I'm partly writing it to relax. Soooo I know it's not nearly good bwaha, seems more like a lame foreword rather than a chapter one, but yeah, feels great to write like that from time to time. I'm less stressed by posting it since I totally put less efforts in it, does it sounds weird ô_ô ? Wait no I'm too lazy to read that again so let it be. But if I end up taking a good liking to it, I may change some things haha.


End file.
